


Sisters

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Hades and Robin's deaths, Zelena cares for her little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Zelena joining Regina on the floor and the funeral. Zelena and Regina may seem OOC but remember both just lost the men they loved and have recently rediscovered the bond they shared as children.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Clutching Robin to her, Regina grieved her loss. Once again, her love had been taken from her. This time, however, her soulmate was the one taken. This time, she felt like a part of her had been ripped out of her body. A hand was hesitantly placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Zelena next to her. Her sister who had just killed her own true love, the man who had murdered Robin. Regina shifted to hold the redhead close as they cried.

This was how Emma found them. Clutching each other next to Robin's still body, the baby on the table, and a strange pile of dust across the room. She quickly called for an ambulance and her parents. Surely her mother would know what to do.

The baby began to fuss and Emma took a step toward her, ready to assist the two women in the only way she knew how. Zelena sprang to her feet upon seeing the movement. "You stay away." she hissed, gathering the infant in her arms before rejoining Regina in the floor.

The girl continued to fuss, her cries growing louder. Zelena jiggled her, attempting to soothe her, while trying to comfort her sister at the same time. The effort proved futile as they cries continued to strengthen.

"She's hungry." came from beside her. Zelena turned to Regina who forced a grim smile. "or needs a diaper change."

Zelena nodded. She checked the diaper and upon finding it clean, magicked a bottle into her hand. She noticed Regina flinch and wanted to reassure her but was unable to while feeding the baby. She settled on words she knew would mean nothing. "We will get through this, I promise."

"Regina..." Emma started.

"Leave her alone," Zelena warned. "Just leave her alone."

"This doesn't concern you." Emma retorted.

"Regina is my sister." she argued, the urge to protect her sister from the Savior strong. She blamed the woman for both losses. "She just lost her soulmate, at the power of the man I love. Both are gone now, so yes, it does concern me."

At this moment everyone else arrived. The paramedics came in first, quickly followed by Snow and David. The medics quickly bent over, edging past an frozen Regina as Zelena stood and stepped back. Her daughter finished the bottle so she shifted her up to burp. "Regina, you're blocking them." she told the brunette, encouraging her to move as well.

When the former Evil Queen remained still, Snow attempted to help her up but was shrugged off. Zelena slowly held the baby out to the princess, if Regina trusted her so would Zelena. "Will you hold her?" she asked.

Once Snow had the infant, Zelena knelt down behind her sister. "Come on Regina. We have to let them work. They will take good care of Robin, I promise." she reached out and carefully pulled her sister's hands away from the fallen man. She held them in her own tightly as the medics moved Robin and Regina struggled to pull away. "Let them do their job."

As Robin's body was lifted Zelena managed to urge Regina to her feet and wrap her arms around the younger woman's waist. Regina turned to her sister, burying her face against the redhead's neck. She was unable to watch her soulmate being removed. She felt Zelena tighten her grip and was thankful they were a family.

"Zelena?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"You're my sister," was the response. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Can we go home?"

We? Home? Zelena wanted to question her sister, Regina lived in the mansion while all Zelena had was a farmhouse. Instead, she just nodded. "Of course."

After taking her daughter back from Snow, Zelena held the baby in one arm and wrapping the other around Regina's waist, transported them to the mansion. She took in her sister's tired and somewhat nervous appearance. "You need to rest. Lets go upstairs."

"There's a bassinet in my room." Regina's voice cracked. "Rob...we wanted to keep the baby close."

"Thank you for being so willing to care for my daughter," Zelena said, knowing the decision would have been difficult for her sister, due to her inability to have a child as well as the circumstances leading to this child's existence. "Especially after everything I've done to both of you."

"She's innocent."

Clasping Zelena's hand, Regina led her upstairs and to the master bedroom. At the door, however, she froze, unable to step inside the room.

A quick wave of her hand caused the bassinet to move from beside the bed to the door, prompting another flinch from Regina. Zelena laid the baby down and turned to her sister, making a mental note to address the anxiety the other woman had suddenly developed around magic. "Come on, Regina. You need to change and get some rest. Go get ready to lie down while I prepare the bed."

The brunette silently did as she was instructed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching her sister finish changing the baby's diaper. The girl was now fatherless and Roland... She sprang to her feet and started for the door.

"Regina?" Zelena gasped in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"Roland. I have to tell Roland."

"Not right now. You are not in the right frame of mind. You need to rest first. Go lie down."

The mayor hesitated. "Will...will you...stay with me?"

Zelena blinked. Did Regina really believe she would just leave? That she would just abandon her grieving sister?

Regina mistook her silence as a refusal. She let out a sigh as she went to the bed. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"No." Zelena followed her. "I was shocked that you even felt the need to ask me. Of course I'm staying."

Regina settled into the bed before folding the sheets back for her sister to join her. After checking to see that her daughter was alright, the redhead slid in next to the younger woman. Seeing tears once again filling Regina's' eyes, Zelena pulled her younger sister into her arms. She knew she needed to grieve as well but right now her sister needed her to be strong. She would breakdown later.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena awoke to the sound of crying, feeling as though she had just fallen asleep. At first she was confused as to who would be crying in her farmhouse then realized she was at Regina's and her daughter was crying. A glance at the clock informed her that only about two hours had passed since they had gone to bed. She slowly eased away from her sister and stood up. She gathered the infant in her arms. "Mommy's got you, sweet pea. Are you hungry?" she whispered to the girl, hoping to keep her from waking Regina, to no avail.

"There's formula in the kitchen." Regina mumbled from the bed. "You can make a bottle down there."

"Make a bottle?" she questioned, swaying with her daughter as she faced Regina. She had been using magic to create bottles for her daughter after the first one. She knew what formula was but had no idea how to prepare it for the baby.

"I'll show you." Regina responded. She got up and led the way downstairs to the kitchen where she had everything stored.

While the brunette made the bottle, the redhead studied her face. "How were you sleeping? You look a little better."

"You're supposed to be learning how to make a bottle, not criticizing my appearance." Regina snapped.

"I'll learn later." she said dismissively. "Right now I'm concerned about my little sister, who was exhausted and apparently afraid of my magic a couple of hours ago."

"I wasn't afraid of your magic." Regina argued, holding the now warm bottle out to her sister.

"Regina, you flinched at the bottle and bassinet. You looked ready to pass out when we got here earlier. Why?" Zelena settled at the table to feed her daughter and watched her sister. She had her suspicions about Regina's response and was afraid it would be confirmed. "You were afraid of magic when I used it earlier. Why is that? Why were you afraid?"

"Because I thought you would change your mind!" Regina exclaimed, tears spilling down her face with the response. "You chose me at that moment but how do I know you won't suddenly go back to trying to destroy me? You killed your True Love for me. How do I know you won't suddenly hate me for it?" she sank to the floor, sobbing.

Zelena sat in shock, she thought Regina was afraid of Zelena's magic after watching her kill Hades, not this. Turn against her sister? Hate Regina for her loss? She blamed Emma not Regina. Emma was the one who had the pages, who had tried to break through the barrier, forcing Zelena out of the office, leaving Hades alone with Robin and Regina. Her sister had done nothing but support Zelena and try to protect the baby. She conjured a car seat and strapped the baby in. Moving to her sister's side, she hesitantly touched her back. "Regina, I love you. You are my sister. Yes, we have a rough history, but now all we have is each other. I will never hate you."

At the words, Regina launched herself into her sister's arms. Zelena held her close as tears slid down her own face. They were both hurting and needed each others support. Otherwise neither would make it through this difficult time. The Charmings would try, of course, but they could not understand what the two were going through. They had yet to truly lose each other and Emma had chased her dead boyfriend to the Underworld, receiving additional time to process his death. None of the family had lost anyone who would never move on.

"I will always be here for you," Zelena whispered. "You, me, Henry, and the baby are a family forever."

As Regina calmed down, she pulled back to look at her sister."Why did you choose me over Hades?"

"Answer this first. Before Hades used it on Robin, did you know anything about the crystal?" She knew what Emma had told her but needed to hear it from Regina herself.

"I had heard of its existence but did not know where it was or what it was capable of." she stood up, pulling her sister with her. They collected the baby and moved to sit in the living room, both on the sofa.

"Emma told me you had not seen the pages but when I asked you said it was all to protect me, like you were apart of it. Why?"

"Robin had just been struck by the crystal and I was about to be next. I knew at the time I needed to use it on Hades, that at the very least it would return him to the Underworld. When you came in I replied with what I felt, the need to protect my sister from the man who had just killed Robin in front of his daughter." Regina held Zelena's gaze steadily. "Why did you choose me?"

"Two reasons. First, the two of you would make sure the baby was safe before choosing to fight. I saw that with Roland and Henry while we were battling each other," Zelena explained softly. She glanced at her daughter, as if to reassure herself she was still safe, before continuing. "When I realized she was still in the room and behind you on the table I knew Hades would never put her first."

"And the other thing?"

"The way he kept pushing for us to kill you and rule together," she replied, taking her younger sister's hands. "I realized that Hades would always put power over family and I no longer wanted that. I wanted my family. I wanted you and my daughter."

Regina forced a tearful smile. "I want my family as well."

"I'm sorry I didn't get back up there in time to save Robin." Zelena said sincerely.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I doubt your presence would have changed anything. Hades was determined to get rid of me and Robin and may have destroyed you as well." Regina squeezed her sister's hands. "As it is we're here and safe. Your daughter Robin's daughter is safe. I could not ask for anything to be different, not even Robin living, if it meant something had happened to that child."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second chapter planned for this, with the two talking about Zelena choosing her sister, Regina's response to Zelena using magic, and Zelena breaking down. Maybe two more chapters.


End file.
